I Promise
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Harry Potter made a promise to Hermione Granger, that he would protect her and fallow to wherever she went. Even in death. Reviews are appreciated.


Hermione screamed as white hot heat shot up through her arm from her wand, her strongest spell back firing and sending the female genius flying into the air. She landed on the ground with a deafening thud. Her wand fallowed seconds later, falling between the jaged rocks of the cliff.

"Expelliarmus!" An angry voice called.

Ron bolted through the bloody carnage and dropped beside his fallen com-rad, pumping both hands on his chest.

"Nevil get up! Get up, we need you! Harry!" But the chosen one was caught in a struggle of his own, unable to turn and help his friends.

Harry fought desperately to hold back the immense power his eternal foe threw at him, his laughter echoing in Harry ears. "Give up Harry Potter. I will win and the new world of old will conquer!"

Anger blossomed in Harry's eyes. "I will never let you!"

Waving his wand he guided the two opposing powers into the air and dispelled his own, watching with satisfaction as Voldemort's dark light shot like a thunderbolt into the sky. The nose less monster of the wizarding world glared. "You think buying time will help you? You will not-"

"Conjunctivitis!"

Voldemort howled in rage as a blinding light exploded before his face. His eye lids and face bulging red and purple, effectively blinding him. Harry snapped around in a hurry. "Hermione!"

The young woman lay motionless on the ground, her thick red hair blowing weightlessly in the breeze that passed over her. "Oh god no..."

"You brat! I shall see to your eternal torture!"

A rod of dark light struck at the boy who lived, clashing once more with the innocent hue of Harry's power. The sparks flew in every which direction, setting to fire everything around them.

The stench of fallen corpse's was strong in his sensitive nose and gagging was all Harry could do to keep from doubling over. Voldemort's laughter was carried with the wind. Harry was weakening moment by moment. Voldemort pushed the young man to his knees and raised his nose less face to mock the heavens.

"Stupid boy. How does it feel knowing you have lost to me? Knowing your efforts to foil me have all been in vain. The death of your parents, your friends...even the betrayal of your love."

Harry snarled, his eyes lit with furious intent.

"To think that wisp of a creature has a purpose for her betrayal. She worked perfectly into my plans. And now, you all will witness the rise of Voldemort and the fall of HARRY...POTTER!"

"NO!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort gasped in shock, flinching back when the surge of an unknown force made it self known in Harry's power.

Shadows dance across Harry's face as he slowly but surely rose to stand on both feet. He held his chin high and glowered down upon his wretched enemy.

"It is not I who shall fall Voldemort. But it shall be YOU!"

The light hue of the chosen one's power suddenly exploded in a barrage of colors. Purples, yellows and green braided together and shot faster than a bullet through the creature's chest. Blood splashed across the ground, a look of pure shock and disbelief frozen on his features.

"B...But how?" Voldemort fell to the ground. "Im-impossible!"

Harry stood erect and stalked slowly towards him. "Indeed it is possible. I have someone to love and protect. You never did. There for it is I who god chose to wield the scales of judgment."

Harry lifted his wand and pressed the tip to Voldemort's forehead. The gaping wound from the monster's chest oozed with blood, gathering in a pool at his feet. The look in Harry's eyes was a fearless pride.

"And I will protect her with everything that I am... Avada Kadavra!"

The gut wrenching scream of Voldemort's death rung like nails on a chalk board, quickly fallowed by another explosion. Ron threw himself over Nevil's body as the force of the explosion threatened to throw them back.

Harry remained standing watching with hardly any satisfaction as his life tome foe crumbled before him. Bones snapped and blood splashed in the small tornado that had gathered around him. Voldemort has struggled to stand but the fist size wound in his chest kept him from doing so. For what seemed like the longest moment in Harry's life he watched as Voldemort die. Flesh and bone were ripped like paper in the whirlwind, leaving nothing behind but a giant puddle of blood.

Ron lifted his gaze hesitantly and stared in awe. "H...Harry, is he...gone?"

A moment of silence pasted between the two. An intended silence that kept Ron quiet.

Harry turned and walked away from the site, making his way up towards the cliff. Ron frowned in confusion.

"Harry..."

"Ron. Take Nevil back to Hogwarts. Inform the headmaster of what you saw."

Ron nodded, albeit hesitantly. "But what about-" Again he drawn into silence.

Harry knelt down beside Hermione's lifeless body. The echo of that painful scream would forever torment him. His gaze traveled down to her arms and legs, Mudblood etched deeply into her skin, leaving her skin raw and red. But now she lay pale faced and motionless before him. There was no look of fear or calmness to her. Just that of the dead.

Gingerly, he scooped he young woman into his arms.

Ron stood with a slightly roused Nevil struggling to stand on his own. The Weaselly boy approached him. "Harry she betrayed us! Leave her body alone and let the wolves tend to it."

Harry snapped his furious gaze upon his friend. "Quiet you. Return to Hogwarts now or else suffer as he did." He snapped, nodding in the direction Voldemort had stood.

Then they were gone in a flash of smoke.

A single tear made its way down Harry's cheek as he trekked deeper into the woods. Once a clearing had been found he fell to the ground and cradled the woman in his arms.

"Hermione...I failed you. I'm so sorry. I promised I would always protect you." He laid her down gently on a bed of flowers, smiling sadly as memories of her smile quickly assaulted his shattered mind. "I will never fail you again."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her frozen lips and pulled her stiffening form close. His fingers combed through her thick red locks and soon the motion soothed him. Had she been alive, he knew she would have enjoyed it.

"I know I never said it before but...I love you Hermione Granger. And wherever you will go, I will fallow." Soon, Harry's eyes began to fall in a deep, deep slumber. A slumber her would never awaken from. "I will keep my promise and protect you. I love you."


End file.
